Elevating Ai
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Allen and Kanda get stuck in an elevator. They have a little chat about soul-mates. Yullen. First Lemons fic.


"Well isn't this just great!" Kanda grumbled. Lenalee had dragged Allen and Kanda to the mall to get Lavi a birthday present. The two finally escaped when Lenalee had started to look at dresses and make up for herself.

But, as luck would have it, they got stuck in an elevator. Obviously, something happened and now the elevator couldn't move. The electricity had even gone out. So now, the two males were sitting in complete darkness.

"This is all your fault!" Kanda glared.

"How is this MY fault!?" Allen yelled. "You ALWAYS blame me for everything!!!!!"

"Che. Could you be a little bit louder? I don't think that the whole mall heard you."

"That's impossible. The stupid walls are too thick."

"It was a joke, Moyashi." Kanda sighed.

"Oh. Maybe I can call Lenalee on my cell!" Allen suggested.

"Think for a moment. Think about who you're about to call. Do you really think that _Lenalee_ will be able to help us?" Kanda was annoyed at Allen's sudden stupidity.

"Yeah. You're right. I don't even have a signal here." Allen pouted. "So, what now?" he asked.

"I guess we just have to sit here and wait." Kanda took a seat on the floor and Allen did the same.

"How long do you think that we'll be in here?"

"Dunno."

"What if we get hungry?"

"Deal with it."

"What if we die in here?"

"Shut up! Try to think about something else!!!" Kanda yelled. Allen thought for a moment.

"What do you look for in a soul mate?" He asked.

"What an idiotic question." Kanda replied.

"I was just trying to strike up a conversation!"

"Fine. They have to be able to put up with me." If the lights hadn't been out, Allen would have been able to see a tiny flush to Kanda's face. Allen couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. This made Kanda furious. "Oh yeah!?! What about you!?!!?"

"Well, for starters, they have to be a good cook." Allen began. "And-"

"Boring!" Kanda interrupted.

"Excuse you! I didn't interrupt YOUR story!"

"You take too long." Kanda smirked.

"Fine! End of discussion!" The two sat in silence. It suddenly became clear that the air conditioning wasn't working.

"Why is it so goddamn fucking hot in here!?!" Kanda began to take off his shirt.

"K-Kanda! What are you doing!?" Allen quickly covered his eyes.

"What the hell you are freaking out about? We're both guys!" Kanda snapped. _Oh. Right. Duh._ Allen uncovered his eyes. It was at that moment that Allen noticed how hot Kanda is. His well-toned abs made Allen swoon on the spot. Then he realized that he was sweating. _But I don't want to strip in front of Kanda!_ He thought.

"Moyashi. What're you doing?" Allen became aware that he was banging his head on the wall.

"N-nothing. I'm fine!"

"You don't look it. You're sweating."

"I'm fine! Really!" Allen tried to scramble away from the older male. But was unsuccessful.

"Strip. Now." Kanda ordered. Before Allen could disagree, Kanda stripped Allen of his shirt. Exposing his deformed left arm. Kanda didn't care. He had already seen it multiple times before. He sighed and took a step back, giving Allen some space.

"You strip me and now you back away!" Allen couldn't believe this.

"What do you want me to do?" Kanda smirked evilly.

"I-I don't know!"

"How about this?" Kanda pulled Allen into a passionate kiss. It seemed like forever before they pulled away from each other to breathe. "How was that?"

"I…. I……" This time, it was Allen's turn. He decided to explore Kanda's mouth with his own tongue.

"I guess you liked it."

"I love you Kanda."

"I love you too, Moyashi."

"You're still going to call me that? Then can I call you by your first name?" Allen chuckled.

"Call me what you want. But try to do it in private. That Baka Usagi would never let me hear the end of it if he found out." Kanda said.

"Yay!" More kisses were given between the two of them. Kanda began to trail down Allen's neck as Allen unbuttoned Kanda's pants. It wasn't long before they were completely naked. Allen felt the heat in the air and the heat in his veins making him woozy. He didn't care. He liked it.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Kanda asked. Allen gave a moan of satisfaction as a response. They continued as Kanda inserted himself in Allen. After they were done, Allen felt exhausted as he lay on the floor of the elevator. Kanda was already putting his pants back on.

"Here" Kanda threw Allen's pants at the younger. They hit him in the face and he reluctantly put them back on.

"What? No rest?" he asked.

"I don't think that you want to be caught naked if we get rescued." Kanda said.

"Good point." Allen sighed. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Let us out!"

"What're you doing?" Kanda glared.

"I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of here!!!!!" He pounded on the walls. Of course, he was too weak to get up. He couldn't even stand. "Let us out!!!!!" God seemed to have seen enough. Because the elevator doors opened.

"Allen! Kanda! You're okay!" Lenalee cheered. "Why don't you have your shirts on?"

"It got warm in there." Allen blushed.

"Good thing they fixed the elevator before you two ran out of oxygen." Lenalee giggled.

"Thanks Lenalee." Kanda said sarcastically.

"No prob. But you're SO lucky that we found you after you snuck off like that." She pouted.

"Che. Whatever." Kanda hoisted Allen off the floor after he put his own shirt back on.

"Allen! Are you hurt?" Lenalee gasped.

"N-no." he lied. It hurt like hell, but he had felt worse.

"Good!" she smiled. Kanda began to walk away and Allen tried his best not to limp as he ran to catch up with his new lover.

"Hey. Allen. What did you two do in there?" Lenalee asked.

"N-nothing." Allen blushed.

* * *

Hey. I know some people have waited awhile for this to finally come. It is here! Sorry I've been spotty with my postings. Midterms are coming up and my mom is going CRAZY.

This is my first lemons fic, so please no negative comments. I don't do this often……. I'm more of a fluff person. Though I do love my lemons.

Let me just say for the record that their feelings are genuine and are NOT based off of sexual feelings! It is true love!!!!!!

If you're totally confused, just ignore what I just said….. -_-


End file.
